Polyamides or nylon plastics have been in use in the United States since about 1941. The presence of the amide group in the polymer provides a focal point for hydrogen bonding which results in the formation of crystalline structures that are characterized by toughness, resistance to oil and solvents, superior physical strength, a degree of sensitivity to moisture, and high melting points. Due to their overall superior balance of properties, polyamides are considered to by engineering thermoplastics and complete with metals and other materials in many applications. However, the sensitivity of the polyamides to moisture has kept them out of many end use areas. For example, at zero moisture level, nylon 6/6 has a notched impact resistance value of only about 20 inch-pounds compared to a value of 560 inch-pounds at a 0.68 percent water level. This drastic reduction in impact strength at zero water level results in a large number of molded parts destroyed in shipping as well as the failure of parts which are impacted after being put into service in environments which tend to reduce the moisture level in nylon functional parts.